guardians_of_grogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Klagnar's Descent
The city was plunged into chaos as the Guardians of Grog unleashed hell upon them. Troops mobilized and headed towards the battle only to be turned to ash by Kriskahns fireballs. The elite of the guards, the giants and warforged, were reduced to piles of viscera and scrap respectively. Enemy wizards threw spells at the attackers only to find them insufficient, the Guardians were too strong. As swiftly as the battle had started it was over. The GoG stood in the center of town as the remaining forces fled, hiding in huts or escaping the city altogether. With the defenders routed Kaszuk decided to take care of something from a few months ago. Joined by Vath and Zorak he headed to the administrator's office. There were a few guards hiding inside the building, but they were too petrified by fear to fight any longer. He walked past them and into a hidden back room, where he found the administrator himself. The man who had consistently insulted Kaszuk and who had notified the Sentinels about the GoG going down to the Bed now cowered in the corner. He began to speak, to plead for his life, but Kaszuk was uninterested in anything he had to say. He reached in and tore out the man's tongue with his claws before flipping him onto his back and pinning him. Kaszuk watched the panic in his eyes as he choked and suffocated to death on his own blood. His vengeance sated, Kaszuk and the others left the administration building. Next, Bastion decided to let the slaves free. He used his flute to unlock all of the cages and release them. Kaszuk translated his words, explaining that they were free to go. The now freed slaves began to gather equipment and valuables from the fallen soldiers who littered the main avenue. As a token of gratitude one of the slaves gave the gift of a 'lucky coin' to Bastion who accepted it graciously. Following freeing the slaves Vath and a few of the others began to investigate the Tacticlan warehouse. Deep in the building, presumably where the most valuable items are stored, they came across several locked doors. Again, using his flute, Bastion unlocked all the doors. Unbeknownst to the GoG this not only opened the locks on all the doors, but the one holding the guard animal in place. The double doors burst open and a pyrohydra came barreling out. The six headed creature filled the hallway with fire, nearly killing Atreides, the GoG fled for the time being, calling for their fireproof orc to solve this problem. Zorak had wandered off to look at one of the other warehouses. He came running when he heard his allies cries for help. They warned him about the powerful creature inside and, as a group, they prepared to face it down. Zorak, exited at the prospect of a good fight, charged into the building, his allies in tow. At the end of the only hallway he burst into the room that held the pyrohydra, dug his feet into the ground, and launched himself at it. The beast snapped at him as he flew past it's jaws embedding his greatsword in the creature's body. Much to his disappointment Zorak had felled the beast that had nearly killed his allies in a single blow. It was not a good fight. Behind the creature was, in fact, the most valuable items in the warehouse. A collection of magical and masterwork gear was the reward for the day. After they looted the warehouse and rescued the lizardfolk Zorak took it upon himself to unify the remaining orc guards. Orcs respond to strength and power and Zorak has both, it was an easy task to put them under his command. The communication rod that the GoG has been using to eavesdrop on Scourge's forces once again began transmitting communications. The surviving members of the defense team had, of course, notified Commander Krom (Krom Bopulous) and they are now mobilizing. An unknown amount of forces are being diverted to Klagnar's Descent. There will be more warforged, a slave army, and likely a conscripted army of orcs, goblins and giants as before. It will take them several hours to arrive, enough time for the GoG to rest, and either flee or defend the city. The Orcs Zorak conscripted are ready. The now free slaves are ready to fight for their freedom. The GoG are prepared to do what is necessary to survive the day.